Jaune of Ranger
by azndrgn
Summary: Story takes place when Pyrrha sends Jaune away. Jaune Arc, unable to do anything, is suddenly transported to an unknown location, but he's not the only one! Watch as six chosen people show they have what it takes... to become a Power Ranger! One-Shot, teamed up with LordHellPhoenix.


**Got bored and made this up in one day! Thank victorgarrett2016 for putting it in my head!**

 **Slightly more updated version now. Wrote in a bit more action and dialogue, thanks to LordHellPhoenix.**

* * *

Somewhere on a lost continent, deep inside no man's land.

" _ **I sense... the Grimm Queen Salem has made her move.**_ " said a floating head in a giant jar.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! What should we do?" asked a robot. It had a round dome head with flashing red lights. Its body was painted red with a yellow slash on it.

" _ **Beacon will not survive this attack, especially since the Grimm Dragon has awoken,**_ " mused the floating head, " _ **It is time. The time for people who will fight the evil one has come. The time... for Rangers!**_ "

"But who do we choose?" asked the robot.

" _ **Fear not. The equipment will choose for us,**_ " replied the floating head as six of it descended down from the ceiling above.

* * *

"You have to save Pyrrha!" shouted Jaune. That was the last thing he told Weiss before slamming his scroll into the floor. It cracked and disconnected the call, but not before they heard Jaune scream in anguish.

'Why! Why Pyrrha?! Why are you doing this!' Jaune mentally screamed in his head.

It had taken a kiss to finally see the Pyrrha loved him too, and now, his love was going to die. He couldn't do anything right! He couldn't lead his team, he couldn't make it to a combat prep school, he couldn't even be a decent friend! If he hadn't been so hung up on chasing Weiss, or just goofing off aura training, he could have done something! At least help Pyrrha or die together! He knew Pyrrha sent him away because she knew he wouldn't be able to help her at all, and that she just wanted him to be safe. This tore his at his heart, all because he was just a fake hunter trying to chase after an impossible dream.

"WWWRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" howled Jaune into the night sky. His emotions, his negativity, could be easily felt in the air. And it attracted Grimm to him. Soon, Beowolves, Grimm, and Ursas started to gather around him, ranging from all sizes. An alpha Ursa soon stood in front of Jaune. However, Jaune did nothing to defend himself. All he could think about was Pyrrha, and how she was going to her death. All because she believed in destiny. He called Weiss, hoping that she and Ruby would be able to rescue her, but he didn't really believe that they would be able to. Too many Grimm stood between them and her.

Still, he raised his sword in defiance.

"I'll save her, or die trying!" shouted Jaune as he charged forward, only to suddenly disappear in a bright flash of light

* * *

Weiss and Ruby were about to go find Jaune and Pyrrha when they got the call. Standing not too far from them was Ren.

Ren had heard the call from Ruby's Scroll and froze, his blood running cold. Pyrrha was going to die. Someone who he knew was in love with their leader. Jaune had finally seen it, but now, she was certainly walking to her death. For what reason? Did it have to do with why Ozpin called her to come with, and reluctantly allowed Jaune to accompany them? It didn't matter. Another person whom he held dear was going to die, and he was powerless again. Just like when his father died. All he could do was run. All he did was run!

"Not... anymore!" growled Ren as he stood up.

"Ren?" asked Nora.

"Stay here, Nora. That's an order," said Ren as he walked forward, ignoring the pain on his ribs.

"We have to go!" shouted Ruby to Weiss, who nodded. They were about to leave when they felt someone hold them back. They looked back to see Ren.

"I'll go. This is my team's problem, and I should be the one to head off."

"But!" replied Ruby, but Ren stopped her.

"You have a sister and a teammate you need to look after," stated Ren, "And you're the team leader of RWBY. It's your responsibility to look after your teammates, just like it is for mine. Weiss, you shouldn't go out so easily. Even if the White Fang are pulling back, the moment they see you with just Ruby, fighting Grimm, they'll take the chance and try to kill you. They hate the SDC, and by that, they hate your guts. You need to be safe."

"What about you?" asked Weiss, "You're in no condition to fight!"

"Don't have to," said Ren grimly, "My Semblance lets me hide my presence from Grimm. I can sneak in easily and get Jaune and Pyrrha out."

"I'm going with you!" shouted Nora, slowly standing up.

"No. You need to stay," stated Ren sternly.

"But! I'm also part of team JNPR!" shouted Nora, "I can help! I can-"

Nora paused as Ren suddenly hugged her. She looked confused and blushed at this sudden hug.

"Sorry," whispered Ren, as he drove a sudden punch into her gut. She gasped in pain as she fell down, slowly blacking out.

"Take care of her. Please," begged Ren before running out into the streets.

"That... idiot!" shouted Weiss in frustration, "I can't believe Ren, one of the most calm people I know, just did that!"

"We need to get Nora back to safety," reminded Ruby, "Sun, can you guys help out? Sun?"

The two of them looked back to see Sun had disappeared. And for some reason, so did the rest of his team.

Ren ran towards the tower where he last saw them. His ribs hurt, but he ignored it. Suddenly, a few Beowolves popped out, ready to kill him. Ren got Stormflowers out, ready to fight just in case while starting to activate his Semblance when two of them were shot down. Followed by a staff and a sword killing them.

"You didn't think we'd let you go alone?" grinned Sun as his team showed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ren, "I told you, I can just hide my presence and go through them without any trouble."

"Bah, and leave you alone? Not to mention, I doubt you have enough Aura to support yourself," replied Neptune, "It would hurt our pride to leave you alone."

"It is an insult to our own pride and manhood to not help you," said Sage, putting his sword back.

"So, like, are we doing this or what?" asked Scarlet.

"Let's go kick some Grimm ass and save Pyrrha and Jaune," shouted Sun.

"Yea!"

They took a step forward before they suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"Whoa!"

"Watch out!"

"Careful, that's my ribs!"

"Where are we?"

Jaune, Ren, and team SSSN found themselves in a cave, far from where they had originally been.

" _ **Welcome, new warriors!**_ "

They turned to see a floating head in a jar.

"AHHH! Floating head in water!" screamed Neptune as he jumped into Sun's arms, who promptly dropped him.

" _ **You have been chosen to wield power to fight against evil, against the Grimm,**_ " continued the floating head, ignoring Neptune's outburst, _**"I am... Zardon, brother of Zordon. I was tasked to see if there were potential Remnant Power Rangers here. Interesting to see we have only males for now.**_ "

"Why have you brought us here? We were busy mounting a rescue mission," asked Ren.

"Pyrrha!" shouted Jaune, "I still need to save her!"

 _ **"Do not fret,**_ " said Zardon, " _ **I will send you back in time to help all those others, but you must accept the mantle of responsibility you have been chosen. To protect those in need, and defeat the evil ones.**_ "

"Well, it's not like we weren't doing that before," chuckled Sun, "Should we accept?"

"I'd say so," replied Sage.

Everyone nodded, and Jaune stepped up, "We accept to become Remnant's protectors of light."

"Excellent," said Zardon, "Then take this power equipment from Alpha. We do have more rangers to choose, but these are the only functioning ones right now."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! We don't have much time, so take them!" said Alpha as he distributed the equipment.

They were... expensive looking Fidget Spinners.

"Seriously? How is this supposed to help?" asked Sun, looking at his yellow Fidget spinner. It was a three-pronged design with a center circular pad, similar to the ones he saw in stores before. The similarities ended there, though. Instead of metallic or ceramic bearings on the prongs, there were topaz gems on it, an expensive gem.

Each one of them also had a fidget spinner with different colors and gemstones. Scarlet had a red spinner with ruby. Sage with a black spinner and melanite. Neptune with a blue spinner and sapphire. Ren with a green spinner and emerald. And finally, Jaune with a white spinner and diamonds.

" _ **Merely spin them and toss them in front of you to transform into the legendary Remnant Power Rangers!**_ " declared Zardon, " _ **Once you transform, all data relevant to the Power Rangers will be put into your head. Now, go and save Remnant! Any questions?**_ "

"Yea. Why do I get the black one!?" asked Sage, "Is it because of my skin?"

" _ **None? Good. Now go, Power Rangers! Protectors of good! And don't forget to pose when you morph!**_ "

With a flash of light, they all disappeared.

* * *

While the six of them had been at Zardon's base, Pyrrha knelt on the floor, trying to struggle to get up. The arrow into her heel made it hard to do so. Cinder put her hands on Pyrrha's chin, forcing her to look up.

"You were promised power that never belonged to you," whispered Cinder.

"Do you... believe in destiny?" asked Pyrrha.

Cinder took out her bow, ready to fire an arrow into her chest when Adam walked out the door, along with Emerald and Mercury.

"Wait," called out Adam.

"What is it now?" asked Cinder, a bit annoyed at this disruption.

"Don't you want to deal an even bigger blow against mankind?" grinned Adam maliciously.

"Continue," said Cinder, intrigued.

"Pyrrha Nikos. She's a well-known human Huntress-in-training everywhere. What better way to have mankind lose hope then to publicly execute her in front of everyone? Broadcast it so everyone can see their future."

"Hmmm. I like it."

With that, they quickly grabbed the struggling Pyrrha before managing to lock her arms in some stone pillars made by Cinder. They stripped her of her clothes, leaving her stark naked, courtesy of Adam. He wanted the whole world know humiliation. As Cinder drew her arrow with Emerald broadcasting it, Adam took a position behind Pyrrha. He was tempted to just rape her for more humiliation, but time was of the essence. He wouldn't trust the Grimm to attack him even with Cinder near him. Instead, once Cinder made her arrow shot, he would decapitate her within the same second. He drew out his blade, ready for action. Emerald made sure the broadcast wouldn't catch Cinder's face, but Adam didn't care for anonymity. He wanted the whole world to know what he did.

* * *

"Pyrrha!"

Ruby gasped as she saw the broadcast. Weiss looked up in shock, as did Blake. Yang, who had woken up, was shaking in fear as she saw Adam with his blade out. Many students were unable to grasp that Pyrrha Nikos had been stripped naked and put on what seemed to be an execution zone.

"Where's Ren? Did he not make it?" asked Nora in panic. She had woken up after Ren punched her, and was looking to some payback after they were all safe.

Qrow was rushing towards the tower, along with Ironwood and Glynda. They couldn't let this happen, especially not under their watch! They were veteran Huntress and Huntsmen!

"Pyrrha Nikos. For too long has humans dealt injustice to us! But now, as I take the path to deliver the justice mankind so justly deserves, you will be the next one to go. Apologize to all those Faunus who died under the tyrannical rule of humans in Hell!" shouted Adam into the broadcast.

Cinder fired her arrow. Everyone was watching this in slow motion. People were shouting. White Fang members were cheering. A mother's scream in Mistral could be heard. Team RWBY, CFVY and others were shouting stop in vain.

As the arrow neared her chest, Pyrrha's last thoughts went to Jaune.

'I'm sorry, Jaune. Please, find peace and live your life. I'll always be watching over you,' thought Pyrrha.

"Not on my watch!"

Jaune descended from the skies in a flash of light and sliced the arrow in half.

"What!?" shouted Cinder in surprise and anger.

Adam quickly tried to cut Pyrrha's head off, but found his blade stopped by Sage's sword. He felt something hook his leg, making him lose balance, and a staff being thrust right into his face, cracking his mask.

Emerald and Mercury tried to react, but they had to block a sudden guan dao slash from Neptune. The scroll Emerald was using was sent up into the sky, landing perfectly on a roof and filming everything that was happening.

"Where did you guys come from!?" yelled Mercury in surprise.

"Oh, somewhere," smirked Sun.

"Jaune? Ren? Sun?" asked Pyrrha in surprise. Jaune turned back to give her a thumbs up before noticing she was completely naked. He blushed and turned around, quickly taking off his armor and hoodie before tossing it to Pyrrha to wear. She blushed as she remembered she was naked before wearing his hoodie. Scarlet tossed his jacket that he used more as a fashion statement to let Pyrrha use as a skirt. She looked up before noticing Jaune was now quite buff. Slim, but with a good amount of muscle.

'When did he get so fit?' wondered Pyrrha before blushing and she relished the sight.

"You'll regret that, traitor," spat Adam as he stood up.

"I'm not the crazy one," retorted Sun, "Plus, I've heard about how you took Yang's arm and stabbed Blake. You don't love her. You just want to possess her."

"Shut up! What do you know!" shouted Adam.

"That I'm in love with her, and I'm going to protect her from you, asshole," snarled Sun as he readied his staff. Back in the safe zone, Blake blushed while Adam raged.

"Guys. I think we should use it," stated Jaune, "We need to end this fast and try to get to safety while this Grimm Dragon's still flying around."

"Right!" they all said before drawing out their fidget spinners.

"Pffft, what are you going to do with those?" laughed Mercury.

"Those are some valuable gems on those spinners," noted Emerald, "Must be expensive."

"Ready?" asked Jaune.

"Ready!"

"It's morpin' time! Spin it to win!"

(Insert Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Theme)

They all spun the fidget spinners and tossed it in front of them. The spinners grew brighter, causing the enemy to shield their eyes. The spinners then stuck onto the chests of each of them while still spinning in high speeds. Threads began so spit out and cover their bodies. Soon, they were all wearing their respective colored costumes. A complete colored tight full bodysuit with various armor on their shoulders and legs. At the center was a silver circle, and inside it was their spinners. To complete it, a full mask helmet of their respective colors was placed on each of their head, with black visors. Each helmet was the head of an animal with the mouth open to have the visor. Scarlet's was a red bird, Neptune's was a blue lion, Ren's was a green reptile, Sun's was a yellow monkey, Sage's was a black snake, and Jaune's was a white horse.

"With the fortitude of the Phoenix, Remnant Red Ranger!"

"With the wisdom of the Sphinx, Remnant Blue Ranger!"

"With the power of the Dragon, Remnant Green Ranger!"

"With the strength of the King Kong, Remnant Yellow Ranger!"

"With the ferocity of the Basilisk, Remnant Black Ranger!"

"With the majesty of the Pegasus, Remnant White Ranger!"

"Power Rangers, Ready for action!" They all took a fighting pose while explosions seemed to happen in the distance, all having different colors.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! , they did it!" shouted Alpha.

Pyrrha blinked at the sight, unable to comprehend what was happening. Many others were also confused as they watched the broadcast.

"Did... they say power rangers?" asked Qrow.

"Wait. I've heard about this!" gasped Ironwood, "Power Rangers were said to have hi-tech equipment that nobody could match! And these six have them?"

"Whatever it is, we need to get there!" shouted Glynda.

* * *

"I don't care what you are! Die!" shouted Adam as he slashed forward. He found his blade being stopped by Scarlet's blade easily, followed by Sun drop kicking him.

"That's for Blake. And there's a lot more coming!" shouted Sun as he charged at Adam, with Scarlet acting his backup. Neptune went and fought Mercury, Emerald against Ren, and Jaune and Sage against Cinder.

"Burn!" shouted Cinder as she blasted a fireball right into Jaune. He took it full on.

"Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha in concern. However, as the smoke cleared, Jaune stood there, looking as if he took no damage.

"Dam, these suits are neat," said Jaune before charging forward.

* * *

Adam managed to land an Iaido slash that would normally leave anyone bleeding or in half, but Sun's suit completely protected him, although he did go flying back.

"What! I sliced through steel and Aura with my attack! How are you not bleeding?"

"Ok, I admit, these suits are nice," groaned Sun as he stood up, "I'd prefer to have something that lets people see my abs, but I'll forego that for protection." Sun disconnected his bo staff into its nunchuck form and ran in while he opened fire on Adam. Instead of the usual bullets, they were firing close range yellow lasers.

Adam took some damage before he jumped back to fire at Sun with Blush. Scarlet jumped in front of the shot to protect his team leader. He then pulled out his pistol to fire a barrage of, now red lasers. Adam started to absorb it before unleashing his Semblance on them. The blade to Scarlet's cutlass started to glow red with energy and he swung diagonally from over his right shoulder to send off an energy blade at Adam's Semblance. The two held even, "Sun, Now!" Scarlet shouted.

Sun's bo staff started to glow yellow, he spun it around before stabbing forward. The energy took the form of a spear and it hit Scarlet's attack dead center. The two attacks combined destroyed Adam's Semblance and hit him, nearly shattering his aura.

* * *

Neptune was busy firing at Mercury with his gun. It was now firing darker blue versions of its shots. Mercury was dodging them to the best of his abilities before firing at him with his own ammo. Neptune shifted his weapon into its guan dao form to protect himself. Mercury jumped above for an axe kick but Neptune was able to bring his weapon in time to protect himself and only created a small crater below him.

"What?!" Mercury shouted.

"Sorry pal, that won't work," Neptune said with a serious tone to his voice. He pushed Mercury off of him before the blade of his guan dao started to glow blue. He swung diagonally from over his left shoulder to sent an energy blade at Mercury. He was able to dodge but it cut off one of his mechanical legs.

"Ahhh! You bastard!" he shouted as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Ren was releasing a barrage of green lasers at Emerald who was trying to use her Semblance to make him hallucinate. But no matter what, he found where she was and would just open fire on her again. "How are you doing this?!" she shouted in fear.

Ren closed the distance to deliver a barrage of punches before sending her into the air with a kick, "Our suits protect us from more than just physical attacks." The blades on Stormflower started to glow green and slashed the air repeatedly, creating a storm of energy blades at her. She was hit by a few before she used her chains to pull herself out of it.

* * *

Jaune and Sage were fighting Cinder together. She was using her swords to try and take them down but she was no match for the new rangers. Sage went for an upward swing but she was able to jump back. Jaune capitalized by hitting her with a shield bash. Before she could recover, Sage brought a downward slash with his greatsword. She tried to defend with her sword but they shattered from the attack.

Cinder created an explosion right under Sage but he jumped back before too much damage could be done to him. "Enough of this!" She shouted in fury before releasing a stream of fire at jumped in front of him and his shield started to glow white. The fire was about to hit when a wall of energy formed from the shield, protecting the two. As the fire was extinguished, Jaune stepped to the side for Sage to stand beside him. His sword's blade started to glow white at the same time as Sage's greatsword was glowing black.

"Sage!" Jaune commanded.

"Got it!" Sage confirmed.

Sage swung down and as the blade me the ground, a black energy blade started to rip up the ground towards her. Jaune swung horizontally to send his own energy blade at her. The two attacks merged to form a gray energy cross blade. Cinder quickly formed a wall in front of her but it was destroyed and she was hit with the aftershock. She stood back up but was winded.

"Mistress," grunted Emerald as she dodged some more shots from Ren, "The longer we stay, the riskier it is. Plus, I think they all know about use, now. We need to leave."

"I'm not one to agree with her," shouted Mercury as he dodged a stab and retaliated with a kick to Neptune, "But I think the old drunk and metal head are coming here. I don't know if we can escape if they get here."

Cinder growled but agreed. Especially since these pests were very resistant to her attacks due to the armor.

"Fine. Adam, we must go!"

Adam growled but didn't argue. They all quickly jumped off. Grimm Beowolves jumped up to let them jump on them so they could control their descent down.

"We can't let them escape that easily!" shouted Sun.

"What can we... oh that's what we can do," said Neptune in a dazed voice as information suddenly came up in all their minds."

"You guys chase. I need to take Pyrrha to a safety zone," said Jaune

"Got it!"

They all put their right hands on their chest, right where the spinner was.

"White Pegasus!"

"Green Dragon!"

"Yellow King Kong!"

"Red Phoenix!"

"Blue Sphinx!"

"Black Basilisk!"

Suddenly, mechanical animals of varying colors appeared before them, all roaring in sync. Jaune quickly picked Pyrrha up bridal style before they all jumped off the tower. The zords all swooped in and got them inside each cockpit at the head of each mechanical animal. Each zord was about 20 feet tall, more than capable of taking care of the lower Grimm with ease.

The broadcast from the Scroll ended, but Alpha, with the help of Zardon, managed to hijack the signal and let everyone see the return of the Remnant Power Rangers.

"What... the... hell?" said Qrow as he watched giant mechanical animals wrecking Grimm, "Did I have too much or not enough?"

"Look at that technology! We could benefit so much if we could study it!" squealed Ironwood, but Glynda slapped his head.

"Focus! We need to arrest Adam and the others!"

* * *

Jaune landed his zord into the safety zone, where all the students gaped as Jaune got out of the cockpit with Pyrrha in his arms.

"Jaune!"

Ruby came rushing in, along with Nora. They began to ask a babble of questions, like how awesome the suit was or where he got it, but Jaune ignored them and quickly set Pyrrha at the medical tent. As he turned to leave, Pyrrha grabbed his hand.

"Don't! Please. Stay with me," begged Pyrrha.

Jaune took off his helmet and kneeled down to Pyrrha. They gazed into each other's eyes before Jaune kissed her on the forehead. Pyrrha widened her eyes in shock as Jaune slowly pulled back.

"We have more to talk about," said Jaune, "But now, I have to go help my fellow rangers."

"But!"

"Don't worry. Trust us, we'll be fine."

Jaune put his helmet back on and quickly ran to his zord and took off.

"Hey, Cardin?" asked Russel, "He doesn't hold a grudge on us, right?"

"Don't think so," replied Cardin, watching the zord fly off, "But it might be safer to offer a peace offering."

"How is this possible!?"

Cinder and the others were running from the other zords. The Grimm Goliaths barely phased the Ranger animals at all.

"Get the Grimm Dragon to attack it, then!" shouted Adam.

Cinder nodded and commanded the Grimm Dragon to attack. It screeched and flew towards them. The Grimm Dragon was 50 feet tall, oversizing them all. Suddenly, Jaune's vehicle bonked it on its head.

"Guys. Let's use it! Megazord, on!"

"Roger!"

Suddenly, the zords all began to transform. The King Kong took the center of the megazord. The sphinx transformed into a leg, with the lion head as the foot, and attached to its right foot of the ape to form the leg from the knee down. The basilisk did the same as the lion to form the left leg. The dragon separated in two; the top half coiled around the entire left arm of the Kong with the head acting as a bracer and the lower half did the same for the right arm with the tail being the bracer. The Pegasus attached to the back. The hind legs wrapped around the waist to form a belt with the hoofs connecting to act as a belt buckle. The front legs wrapped around the shoulders to give the appearance of a harness. The Pegasus' head then moved to the right shoulder to be a pauldron. The phoenix split into five pieces; the body reconfigured into a chest plate, the tail wrapped around the belt to form a red skirt, the wings combined with the Pegasus' to form bigger white and red wings and the head attached to the left shoulder to form the other pauldron. Finally, the King Kong's head reconfigured into a head that was a mix between a spartan and knight helmet. It stood 40 feet tall, wielding a sword with a silver blade and gold hilt. All of them had been transported to the chest, where they could control the robot.

"This... is... AWESOME!" shouted Jaune.

"Sweet!" added Sun.

"Now I shouldn't have a hard time getting a date," commented Neptune.

"Aren't you chasing after Weiss?" asked Ren.

"Yep, and with my new ride, there's no way she can refuse."

"Typical," sighed Scarlet.

"Let's talk after we kick the Grimm's ass!" concluded Sage.

The Grimm Dragon screeched at the threat, and they responded with a right hook. It was a battle of the legends. Houses were destroyed, but luckily, they had been evacuated. The megazord kicked the Grimm into the forest and jumped after it, stomping it on its chest. The Grimm screeched in pain and fired beam into the chest plate, causing the megazord to stumble. Then, they responded by grabbing the Grimm's wing and tossing it into the air, chasing after it before wrapping its chest and wings with a chain in the zord's equipment. Then, they began to spiral down towards the floor at a high speed. Before hitting the grand, the megazord let go, letting the Grimm slam into the ground.

"Enough!"

Cinder jumped onto the Grimm's head, commanding it to stand. The Grimm screeched as it stood up and began to charge a shot. Cinder herself floated into the air, using all her power as the Fall Maiden before firing searing hot flame attack at the megazord. The Grimm fired along with her, combining the two attacks.

At the same time, Jaune and the other rangers had the same idea of ending it. The megazord put its hands together behind, and a white glow began to gather inside its hands.

"This ends now! Megazord, fire it! Victory Beam Blast!" they all shouted.

The megazord fire just as Cinder and the Grimm did. The two beams clashed against each other, struggling for dominance.

"Megazord! Full power!"

The megazord's output suddenly spiked and slammed right through Cinder's attack.

"No. NOO!" screamed Cinder as the beam hit her and the Grimm. The Grimm instantly died while she disappeared. They had a feeling she would be back, though. Emerald, Mercury, and Adam managed to escape during their epic fight.

The remaining Grimm was easily taken care of, as due to the death of the Grimm Dragon, many fled from Beacon.

* * *

Jaune, Ren, and team SSSN got off their zords and sent them back to where they would rest, and slowly walked back to where everyone was.

"Got any idea how we're going to explain this?" asked Sun.

"Not a clue," replied Jaune.

"I'm so going to be punished for punching Nora," sighed Ren, "I can see it now. Pancake dinner for Nora for 5 months just to make her not angry at me."

"Well... maybe she'll go easier on you?" said Neptune weakly.

"Guys! It's the rangers! The Heroes of Vale!"

"OMG they look sooo cute!"

"Wonder if they're dating anyone!"

"I call dibs!"

Suddenly, they found themselves flooded by citizens, all cheering them on and praising them. Sun, Jaune, and Renh ad other things in mind, though. Soon, Pyrrha, Nora, Blake, and Weiss managed to push through the crowd. Jaune caught Pyrrha in his arms, as Ren did with Nora, and Sun with Blake.

Jaune gazed into Pyrrha's eyes as she did with him until he flicked her in the forehead.

"Ow," pouted Pyrrha.

"That was for sending me away in a locker," said Jaune. His right hand lowered down to cup her cheeks. "This is for everything else."

His lips descended down and kissed her right at her lips. Pyrrha first went through shock, terror, elation, and then just pure happiness and content as she kissed him back, both their eyes closed, hugging each other and enjoying each other's touch.

"Mmm, one kiss only?' purred Pyrrha as Jaune pulled back to look into her eyes.

"For you, there can never be enough," replied Jaune as he kissed her again. "But promise me you'll never do that again! I don't care about destiny, we all have a choice to make. And I choose to live by your side as your boyfriend. Whatever comes, I'll be with you. Always."

* * *

"Nora, listen. I'm-"

Nora didn't let Ren finish as she put her finger on Ren's mouth. Then, she punched Ren in the stomach with her other hand. Ren felt it, but not as much due to the armor, but it was enough to make him bend down. Nora took this chance and kissed him in the mouth.

"Never. Do. That. Again," warned Nora as she finished her kiss, "You know how scared I got?"

"Sorry," apologized Ren, "But I couldn't risk your life. Not after everything we've been through."

"We're partners," shrugged Nora, "I'll always be with you, whether its dangerous or not. On another note, think you can hook me up with a pink suit?"

"I'm sure our 'boss' has one laying around," smiled Ren, remembering Zardon had said something about being other equipment.

* * *

"I can't believe you went to fight Adam!" shouted Blake, "You could've died! You almost did die!"

"Hey, I didn't," replied Sun, "Focus on the present. Not the past."

"But!" cried Blake, tears starting to stream down, "I could've lost you forever! Just like Yang lost her arm because of me!"

"Hey, calm down," said Sun gently, lifting her cheek, "I got a good one on Adam's face for you."

"Don't," sobbed Blake, "I'm not worth it. I'm just a cursed black cat. Anyone near me gets bad luck."

"That is a load of bull and you know it," snorted Sun, "Plus, I get to decide that. And I'd say its worth it."

Sun swooped in and kissed Blake in the mouth. Her eyes widened in shock, and she struggled for a few seconds. Then, she started to relax and began to reply earnestly.

"No more hearing about how I'm not worth it, alright?" said Sun as he poked her forehead, "I'll keep kissing you until change that mindset."

"Might need a few more kisses then," grinned Blake. Sun eagerly replied.

* * *

Recovery would take a long time, but it was still possible. The Grimm had been pushed back, the virus halted. Communications were working again. Atlas quickly sent aide to Vale, as did Vacuo and Mistral. True, their kingdoms had been enemies before, but now they were all united against a common foe. The White Fang had retreated, and when their acts of releasing Grimm onto innocent people was revealed, even Menagerie was disgusted with the White Fang and called for the halt of the White Fang. Outraged, they tried to retaliate, but it merely worsened their own image.

Soon, Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna, called for a meeting with the four kingdoms. Atlas, and some other prominent corporations, such as the Schnee Dust Company, refused to meet with what they termed 'barbarians'. However, they were swiftly over ruled when the newly formed Remnant Power Rangers sided with Ghira. Soon, talks came out, and Faunus rights improved drastically. Soon, more and more members left the White Fang, and only a few die-hard loyalists to Adam Taurus remained. Cinder and her crew still remained at large, along with Salem's people, but their plans had been forcibly delayed. They achieved one goal, but lost the battle.

Zardon, with the help of Alpha and allowing some of Atlas specialists to help out, repaired some more Ranger spinners. Nora joined in, becoming the pink Remnant Power Ranger. Some of the others girls joined in, too, such as Pyrrha, Velvet, and even Yang as she recovered and got a new arm, becoming the bronze, brown, and gold rangers. They would live to protect the light and vanquish those who wished to snuff it out.

* * *

 **Churned this out in one day. Not bad, if I say so. Granted it was a bit harder to write a fight scene with so many characters and in one day. Maybe I'll come back and improve on it. I doubt I'll make this a series, though. Oh well, back to focusing on my two stories! Come check out my poll to see what'll be my 3rd series! Visit my profile!**


End file.
